A Day in The Life
by aly the ghost
Summary: For Bella, her life is great until Alice makes her go to a club in Nevada. Now Bella wants revenge on everybody. How will her plan turn out? Summary sucks, story is a lot better. Original pairing, my first fan fiction. Update: sequel coming soon
1. The Notebook

**March 23 - I just rewrote it, I hope it's a lot better than before :) Enjoy**

**A/N I got bored and wrote this. This is my first fan fiction so don't flame me D:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight (:**

Chapter 1

The Notebook

**Bella POV**

It's always day after day after day. Nothing exciting happens now. My fun and adventures is over until... I don't know the Vultori decides to show up and take me out? But that won't happen. I was sitting in my room on my bed. The silky sheets rubbing on my pants, but I liked it strangely. It was getting dark and Edward just left, sneakily of course. We wouldn't want to wake up Charlie. I grabbed my old notebook and began to write (with my fluffy pen) on the last page.

_Dear this cursed notebook:_

_This is my last page of course. I won't be buying a new one because this is getting old and frankly, I don't like writing. It's getting corny. I mean really, who writes in a diary anymore? Who cares what you did everyday for the past five years. Your children aren't gonna care either. Oh why am I fighting with a notebook, you're not real!_

_I might as well tell you about my day with Edward. I woke up and he was sitting on the edge of my bed. It was around 10 AM I think, I slept in too late. He actually rented out a whole amusement park for me since it was cloudy and rainy. But that didn't stop us from having our fun. It was cool since they have this huge arcade in the center of the park and we (the whole family) had a DDR contest! You should have seen us! Well, excluding me, they were on fire. I couldn't even keep up with the arows and I got dizzy pretty easily. Dizzy enough that made me pass out for a few minutes! Pretty crazy huh?_

_I found out that it was a 7-way tie for first place. Cheaters. We even played Pinball. Good thing Jasper was last, he broke the machine by hitting the buttons too hard! HA! It was ridiculously funny. What was even better was the managers reaction. I ran to the bathroom laughing so hard! Edward had to buy a new one for them, what a shame. Who am I kidding, they're rich._

_Many more things happened, but I'm out of space and I have a big day tomorrow. Not really._

I put it away in a desk and locked it shut. I don't ever want to see it again. I heard footsteps and Charlie came in. "Go to sleep now, when I come up again I don't want to see your light on." He left in the middle of the sentence. Smart job dad. I was picking up my floor, and through my towel on my lamp and a few other pieces of clothing. I was so tired, I just fell asleep half way on my bed.

***

I woke up to the smell of burning toast. Ah.. dad finally knows how to cook. I haven't opened my eyes yet, but the smell isn't right. I shot forward and noticed I left my lamp on. I through off the clothes and there was this huge black spot on my towel surrounded by smaller brown spots. I carefully took the towel off and shut the lamp off. "Agh!" I screamed while I retreated my hand. The lamp was too hot and my hand turned all red. Nice going clumsy me. I _unplugged_ the lamp and ran to the bathroom. I opened the cabinet and carefully wrapped my hand in a bandage. It burned, but not as bad.

Edward came from behind me and gave me a downful look. "What did you do?"

"Like you don't know." I chuckled and turned around to shut the door.

"I heard you scream, I was on my way to get you." His face looked cold.

"Ok ok, I burned my hand on my lamp." I saw his face light up and I walked away. "There's my Edward."

"Haha, I'm sorry." He whispered in the hallway. "Let's go, the car is still running." He picked me up and we were on our way to his house.

***

"Pick out a movie, anyone is fine." Edward said while bringing to his movies. Holy.. shit.. there were hundreds. He laughed as he saw my expression. "Well now we can never get bored." Stupid rich vampires. But I can't pick one.. there's a lot. I closed my eyes and randomly picked one.

"The Notebook?" I said while holding it out to him. He looked disgusted. "Let's watch it!" He sighed and walked as slow as possible to the couch. I tried to push him but that did no good. I tried to take the movie from him but he had a death grip on it, and he's not letting go. "Edward.." I saw with a sad face. He handed me the movie and I ran over to play it.

***

We were about 15 minutes into the movie, and I heard pounding footsteps. I wished '_please be a rainstorm, please be a rainstorm._' But no, it was Emmett. He stood right in front of the TV and turned it off. "I want to get a cat." He proclaimed. I let out a big sigh and slumped over to Edward. Edward was just observing Emmett in a strange way. "I'm serious, we should get a cat. I could have a lot of fun with it." Edward bursted out laughing and I got up and sat on the stairs.

"You seriously think Carlisle would trust _you_ with a cat?" Edward said while still laughing, I just rolled my eyes.

"Err... yeah. I mean really what would I..- your right." Emmett stood there for a few seconds, thinking hard I bet. "I got an idea!"

"Let's go Bella." I went to my angelic figure and he put his arm around me. Emmett ran off screaming "Carlisle!" It must take a miracle if Carlisle actually says yes. I heard Edward silently chuckle beside me.

"What's so funny?" It would be awesome to read minds.

"Hm. He isn't getting a cat." Edward pulled me into a hug, as our new adventure began. This outta be fun.

**A/N So what do you think? Good? Bad? Review :D**


	2. Emmetts Cat

**A/N Chapter 2 is now up, chapter 3 will be here in the next few days.  
**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight (:  
**

Chapter 2

Emmetts Cat

I was listening to Edward play his piano. When he plays, all my fears and troubles just seem to melt away. This is what heaven truely is. No Alice making you go shopping, no Emmett trying to mess with you, no freaking emotion reading vampire. Edward continued to play, and I thought of the fight between Emmett and Carlisle. Emmett screamed at Carlisle cause he wouldn't let Emmett get a cat. It was quite funny listening to them yell back at each other. Carlisle was winning until Emmett stormed out of the house and ran towards town. He's probably out buying a cat right now. I laughed at the thought. A cat might be good for him, now he won't get lonely when Rosalie is out hunting. This will be interesting.

Two cars appeared in the driveway, I knew who it was. Alice and Rosalie, and dozens of shopping bags. Thank God I didn't go with them. Edward stopped playing his piano and my fears came back. Edward gave me a quick kiss and we left the room. Before I reached the end of the stairs, Emmett came in with a box and shouted "I bought a cat!" I was right. Emmett took the cat out and placed him on the floor. "His name is Tiger." I can see why, his fur was orange and black. His big black eyes looked terrified as he approached Emmett. Emmett stood still as Tiger carefully observed his surroundings. Then Tiger ran out the door toward the forest.

"Emmett, you didn't..." Carlisle said while walking out of his office. In a flash, Carlisle took off for the forest with Emmett following him. Poor Tiger, I can see why he left.

"Don't worry Bella, that cat will be fine." Alice said with a smile while walking through the door. "And this is for you." She gave me a shopping bag with a dress. It was beautiful, but where was I going to wear this? "We're going out tonight Bella, go get ready." Going out? Like, dancing? Alice chuckled. Laugh while you can little pixie, I'm going to get you back.

**A/N There's chapter 2, yeah it's short. You'll see what happened to Tiger later (: Review :D**


	3. Getting Ready

**A/N I was going to update yesterday, but I was busy. So here it is, chapter 3. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight. La la la.**

Chapter 3

Getting Ready

I sat lonely on Edwards comforting bed, thinking about what just happened today. Emmett bought a cat named Tiger, it ran out the door, and Carlisle and Emmett chased after it. Then Alice told me we're going out tonight to a club and dinner. There's no way I'm going out to a club, Isabella Swan does not dance. I'm just gonna blow Alice off and go somewhere with Edward. But she'll see that in a vision... that's great. I need a plan to get away from dancing. My thoughts were disturbed when Jasper came in.

"I can feel that you're worred Bella." he said firmly while leaning against the door. He tried to calm me down, I could feel it. "Alice just wants to have some fun, you know that. Now be a good little sister and get ready." He walked out after that last statement. I sighed in defeat, as I knew I couldn't get out of this. I grabbed the dress and went to the bathroom. The dress was beautiful, but I wouldn't wear it. It looks too short for me. After putting it on, I walked out of the room.

Everybody was waiting for me, as usual. I could see Edwards expression as I walked down the stairs. He held my hand, and we walked towards his Volvo. The club is pretty far away. The most exclusive club in the city. Edward and I both sat in the back seat, and I fell asleep in his arms.

---

The loud noise woke me up. Lights were flashing every color imaginable out of the windows. I could feel the music vibration in the ground, and I was still in the car. Well, this is it. I stepped out of the car, where my fate was decided.

**A/N I know it's short. I rewrote it when the chapter was too long and not enough detail, it was like blah blah blah. So cliffhanger! The original chapter 3 is now into 3 separate chapters :D And I'm not going to update unless I get 4 reviews, thanks :D**


	4. The Club

**A/N Thanks for the reviews guys :D It helps me update faster cause I get new ideas :P Here is chapter 4, enjoy.**

**And, Tiger is not gonna get eaten by Emmet or Edward, just to get that clear.**

Chapter 4

The Club

**Bella POV**

The lot was full of glimmering cars. The club was in the middle on nowhere, but seemed as if everybody knew about it. That explains why Alice came. But why haven't I ever heard of it? It's probably new or something.

"Edward?" I asked while still dazed. My Edward, he looked like an angel standing with the lights flashing around him. Every color imaginable ... and he's all mine. I could stare at him all day. "Where are we?" I said slowly as we started for the door. A huge security guard was standing there. I hope he wouldn't let us in.

"Reno." Edward said smoothly as we stepped inside. There goes my hopes of us leaving. But Reno Nevada? I thought we were staying in Forks. But I slept for only a few minutes.. or so it seemed. That didn't make any sense. I began planning how I was going to get out of this. Alice came to me and whispered "Don't even think of running off." Well my plan was ruined. I'm not getting out of this and Alice isn't just going to leave, unless...

The vibration was crazy inside the club. It was packed with people. I began searching the floor for anybody I knew, though why would anybody be in Nevada? I walked with Edward to a small table and we both sat down. The music was too loud, I can't even hear myself thinking. "Hey Bells!" I know that voice. Jacob came to the table and sat down. Jacob is here? My mind is rocking back and forth from the vibrations.

"Jacob?" I said after a few seconds passed, or was it minutes? I can't tell. "What are you doing here?" I wish he wasn't here, my night was bad enough and it doesn't need to get worse. Things always turn worse when Jacob appears. But how could this get worse?

"I gotta take a vacation sooner or later right?" He chuckled. This isn't right, I know he isn't telling me everything. "Besides, Alice told me to come." The pixie. She always find a way to ruin my day. I sighed and turned my head toward Edward. I can tell by his expression he isn't enjoying this either. "C'mon Bells, lets dance." He took my hand and pulled me towards the dance floor. Many colorful squares made the dance floor. No lights were on but the colorful ones flashing from the ceiling. I looked at Edward and he was still glowing. My perfect angel. A tear went down my cheek.

"I'm not dancing Jacob." I said while trying to leave. That only made him pull harder. "Jacob!" My wrist was in agony. We're in the middle of the dance floor, and it's slow music now. Great, just what I needed. He took my hand and started to guide me. We're actually dancing... but I'm not even doing anything, and yet, I look like a pro. Alice comes dancing in with Jasper.

That pixie is of course enjoying the club. She smiled at me, which made me frown. She's going to get it later. I have a lot planned, and it's revenge. I fake smiled back, so she wouldn't suspect anything. I'm gonna get Rosalie back also, she deserves it for everything she has done to me in the past. And I might even get Emmett back for ruining my movie with Edward. And Tiger, he looked like an actual tiger, I still wonder where he is... Edward will find him later. And this time, I will keep him. The song ended and I ran back to Edward and hugged him for my life.

"I'm never dancing again." I said while smiling. I don't wanna be here anymore. Edward smiled, he knew what I wanted to do; go home. He took my hand, and we went out of the club. "Thanks Edward." I sounded over excited. He gave me a quick kiss, and we got into the car.

"Lets get out of here" He said while grinning evilly. I just remembered, Alice and Jasper drove with us. Emmett and Rosalie left a couple minutes ago. I began to laugh as I knew Alice wouldn't have a ride home. "Step on it." I told Edward, and he did. He drove out of the lot and went fast down the road. Which left Alice and Jasper to walk home. And this wasn't even the beginning, I have much more planned for Alice.

"Wanna get Alice back?" I said, grinning really wide. This is going to be great.

"What do you have planned Bella?" He was interested, I knew he was as he was grinning evilly. Alice is never going to make me dance again.

"Well..." I began as I relaxed.  
**A/N There is chapter 4. 4 reviews or no update. I'm working on chapter 5, but I won't update unless you review :D****  
**

**I wanna thank Jazlyn for editing my writing and telling me what to fix :D It's blah before I show her it. So many thanks to this lovely person.**


	5. Action

**A/N Sorry for the slow update D: I was getting lazy. Thanks for the reviews, they make me feel fluffy inside :D**

**This chapter is a bit boring, but I have finished chapter 6 and I'll get it up later today for updating so late :)  
**

**with that said, enjoy.**

Chapter 5

Action

I had just discussed my plan with Edward and he agreed. He dropped me off at my house while he went to the store and bought everything we needed. We can't have Alice wondering what we're up to cause I had big plans for her, she was so gonna hate me after this. I laughed softly.

I had finished my dinner with Charlie and I went upstairs to my room. My CD Player was on my dresser, so I grabbed it and collapsed on my bed. I had a long day ahead of me. I wonder how Alice is and what she is doing. Can she see what we're up to? I hope not. The music was so relaxing, I drifted away.

--

My cell woke me up an hour later. I knew who it was without even looking. I answered my phone and said "Edward." I had a smile on my face.

"Bella-" I knew he was smiling. "Alice just called me and said they're staying another night since we left them at the club. They got a hotel in Las Vegas and they're... you understand." Alice is Vegas? I laughed. "I'll be here in your front yard in 3 seconds." With that he hung up and I ran to my window to discover he was there.

I put my phone in my pocket and ran downstairs. "Bye Charlie." I said while grabbing my coat and closed the door quick so I wouldn't have to hear his response. I ran to Edwards car, but the ground was slippery and I slipped. Edward got me within a fraction of a second. I stared deep in his eyes, and we got into his car.

---

Minutes later, I was standing in front of Rosalie's bathroom. In my hand, the item that held Rose's destiny, was red hair-dye. Her final trial is coming.

**A/N Yeah it's really short, but next chapter you'll see what happens :D oh yeah. Only 2 reviews this time or no update (:**

**And thanks again to my editor Jazlyn :D Who doesn't get why Alice is in Vegas :P  
**


	6. Revenge Part 1

**A/N Ok so I'm updating a bit early (: And thanks for the reviews! :D I still feel fluffy inside :D**

**I rewrote the ****whole**** chapter and made it a lot longer and more detail. Okay, 4 reviews or no update!**

**Tiger comes in soon :)**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight. Wheeeeee.**

Chapter 6

Revenge Part 1

Getting Rosalie back is going to be great, but she is seriously gonna kill me when she finds out what happened to her. I had just replaced all of her hair cosmetics with red hair-dye. Rosalie with red hair... this is gonna be great. When she takes a shower, she's in for it. Edward came in with some body wash, or so it looked like it. "What's so special about that?" I asked. It looked normal to me.

"That's not really body wash, I replaced it with blue paint." Edward chuckled with an evil smile on his face. He put it in the shower and I grabbed all of the towels from the bathroom and gave them to Edward. I went to every bathroom and made sure there was nothing to dry off with. Edward put them in a big box. "Is that all of them?" I asked while searching through cabinets. There has to be more knowing that Alice goes shopping everyday.

"That's all of them." He said while dragging the box outside. He went to the garage and got a shovel. We started walking to the backyard. Edward starting digging a hole, a pretty big one I must say. In 47 seconds he finished. I looked down and... oh my gosh, it's like never ending. The ground beneath my right foot began to collapse and Edward pulled me away. We started throwing the towels down there, and the pile began to get bigger and bigger down there. When I threw the last one down, Edward started covering it all back.

I don't know why we took all of the towels away, but it works as a prank I guess. Edward took me back to the garage and he grabbed a box filled with pink items. "I'm going to love this part!" I sounded over enjoyed. We went to Emmetts Jeep. I thought it needed a little makeover. Edward got the pink paint, and I got pounds of glitter out of the box.

I went inside his jeep and started pouring the pounds of glitter on the interior. Anything I could get my hands on, I would _glitterize_ it. **(A/N I just **_**had**_** to use that word :D)** Edward finished and got a lot of frilly lacey flowers and put it on the outside. More like super-glued it on. I couldn't help but laugh. I still wasn't done "redecorating" his Jeep. Edward finished before me and made his way into the Jeep.

He brought the super-glue and glued the driving wheel to the car so it couldn't turn. **(A/N I didn't know how to word this, but I tried!) **Emmetts probably gonna break the wheel, I laughed hard. I finished off the glitter and tried to turn the wheel. Of course it didn't budge. I think we destroyed Emmetts Jeep enough, but Edward wasn't finished yet. He popped all of Emmetts tires so now he really couldn't drive it.

"Bella, I just thought of something else. Rosalie can't stand not looking at herself. Wanna go break some mirrors?" Edward had the biggest evil smile I've ever seen. And yet, he's my angel.

"Let's go!" He took off with me into Rosalie's bathroom again. He punched the mirror and it completely shattered into thousands of pieces. I didn't see it coming. Before I could take another step, I heard another mirror shatter. And another one, and another one. I shouted "Edward!" and he was by my side in a second. "I wanna break one." He handed me a small mirror, and I threw it as hard as I could at the ground. It barely cracked, so Edward stepped on it and of course it shattered. "Go break the rest of them, I'm gonna go on the couch."

I didn't even take five steps, and he hugged me and said "Done." Every mirror in the house, now shattered. Let's see Rose look at herself now. I think I've caused enough damage for Rosalie and Emmett, my next target was Alice. I went downstairs and got a pair of scissors. I went back to Alice's room. I stood outside of her room, now, _her_ fate has been decided.

**A/N That took a while to re-write, but I had fun doing it :D I have a lot planned for further chapters, including a little Walmart fun! I found a huge list of things to do and I thought I might write about it. And please don't ask me about the towel disappearing act thing xD I couldn't think, but my friend got a kick out of it (not jaz :P)**

**And more thanks to Jazlyn for making me laugh while writing this! It's one of those you-had-to-be-there moments xD and she still can't figure out why Alice was in Vegas, haha :D**


	7. Revenge Part 2

**A/N Sorry for the slow update, this is my 6th day of being sick D: I rewrote this chapter and _tried_ to add in a little more detail. The original chapter was too short, so I tried to expand it a bit.**

**There's a lot more coming :D**

**Disclaimer: Own Twilight? no no.**

Chapter 7

Revenge Part 2

Alice's fate is decided now. I can't get that out of my head. I think pranking them back isn't gonna fix anything. Oh who am I kidding? I'm just "having some fun" like what Jasper said. I was still standing outside of Alice's room, one hand has the scissors, and my other hand was inches away from the doorknob. It doesn't feel right. I know Alice is going to get me back.

Edward was standing beside me, leaning on the wall waiting for me to open it. His cell phone went off and he took off downstairs faster than lightning. I heard him talk but I didn't know who. Suddenly I turned around and he looked terrified. "Edward?" I asked like I didn't wanna know what was wrong. "What's wrong?" The words barely escaped my mouth.

"She knows..." He said without even looking at me. "Alice knows what we're doing..." If Edward could have passed out, he probably would have. "She's on her way home from Vegas, we have limited time now." Limited time? Who knows how long that is.

"Then we better get started, I had a lot planned for Alice too." I tried to open the door but Edward caught my hand.

"We have enough time for a couple things. And we can't destroy Alice's clothes, that would take days." There has to be something else important to her..

"Her makeup Edward. We can hide it." He pondered when I said that.

"She can buy more." He said while going in and sitting on her bed.

"We can take her credit cards Edward." I started searching through her cabinets for her credit cards. I found one and put it in my pocket.

"Then what do we do her then? We have to think this through." He left for a second and came back with a box and put her makeup in there.

"Give them to hobo's?" I smiled as I found another one.

"Whatever pleases you." He disappeared as I knew he got all of the makeup in this bathroom. I continued to search for another credit card. But I don't have all day, I still want to do more to Alice. Something shiny caught me eye, another card. That makes 5 now. I left and went downstairs in the kitchen. Edward places 3 boxes on the table. "Got everything." He taped it shut, but what would good would that do?

"I thought of something else. Their bedroom needs a makeover, doesn't it?" I smiled while he looked at me.

"Do you have a death wish Bella?" He sounded serious. I put the credit cards on the counter.

"I guess I do." I smiled innocently and left the kitchen into their garage. Do they have any red and black paint? I walked a few steps and found it. I grabbed everything and stepped inside the house. Edward blocked my path.

"Are you sure you wanna mess with Alice? Getting rid of her credit cards is enough but messing with her room is another." He was looking at the ground and leaning against the wall again.

"Edward you have to help me pull this off though. Alice is gonna be here soon and who knows when Rose and Emmett are coming home." I complained.

"I'll help you on one condition." He looked at me for once.

"Anything." I pleaded.

"We hide in Hawaii when they come back. Carlisle and Esme are in South America and nobody will know." A vacation in Hawaii? Dream come true.

"Fine, we're going to Hawaii." I said with a big smile. He disappeared and I went to Alice's room to find him painting it black. He was going fast and finished in seconds. He painted "you should have never made me dance" on the wall in red paint. It stands out a lot, nobody can miss it. Alice, welcome to hell. I smiled. "Edward, how many bottles of super glue do you have?" I had another idea.

"A lot. Why?" He looked at me in a strange way.

"Just go get it." We both walked out of the room and went downstairs. He came back with 5 boxes full of superglue. "Glue all the doors shut." He actually did it, I didn't think he would. "Now glue the whole floor in Alice's room. So when she tried to walk she'll get stuck." I went to the couch while he did his mission. **(A/N I had to use mission :P)** This will probably take a while. I shut my eyes for a couple minutes until I was woken up by Edward.

"Bella we have to leave now. Alice is going to be here soon." He was practically in my face.

"Are you sure?" I was tired.

"Yes." he picked me up and got into his car. The other boxes were there too. "We're going to your house so you can get your clothes for Hawaii. I have our plane tickets also."

"Whatever you say Edward." I barely whispered. I shut my eyes for a second and we were already at my house. I got out and walked into my house. Charlie was sitting in his chair watching football. I went to my room and got everything. There's my CD Player on my dresser, I grabbed that too. Edward appeared in my room and helped me pack.

"Let's go." He said. He disappeared with my luggage and I went downstairs.

"Bye Charlie!" I said and left the house. I heard him say something but I couldn't comprehend it. I got in, and we left to the airport. I succeeded at asking for my death wish.

**A/N Bella has a death wish :P just had to use that word. Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper are going to come home next chapter :D**

**And Tiger is coming in soon :D :D :D 5 reviews or no update! thanks :)**

**More thanks to Jaz for making me laugh so hard again while writing this xD and somebody *coughs* jaz *coughs* didn't know what death wish was :P love you :D  
**


	8. Home Sweet Home

**A/N SORRY! School really got in the way D: I don't have as much time to write anymore but I'm still trying to update! I wanna say ****thank you**** for the reviews! I would have bever imagined I would get above 35! This is pretty short, but I think it's kinda important. No really important cause everything happens here! New things begin and old things end. Enjoy.**

***throws confetti* This is about 1400 words which makes this chapter my longest so far :P yay *throws cake in your face***

Chapter 8

Home Sweet Home

**Bella POV**

We were at the airport, but plans had changed. Edward knew Alice had seen us in Hawaii, so we immediately got different tickets. We have a new destination now, and it's the complete opposite of Hawaii. We're going to Alaska. That's no vacation, it's cold and... snowy. And besides, the people there live in igloos, gosh. **(A/N sorry Jaz :P) **Talk about crazy people. I asked Edward why we couldn't originally go to Alaska then go to Hawaii instead. He only said one word... sun.

Of course that just had to ruin everything. Alice will probably see us in Hawaii, then she'll go there and track us down somehow. But now we can hide out in Alaska and plan what our next move is. It's like war, where there is no end to it. Maybe because there is no end to this, she'll keep getting me back. Then I would want revenge. Then it will keep going back and forth like a never ending cycle. I guess I shouldn't have gotten revenge.

**Alice POV**

Those little... UGH! I had a vision of Edward and Bella destroying my clothes, but I'm not gonna let that happen. I was still in Vegas with Jasper in our hotel room. We were having the time of our lives. When I was struck wit hthe vision, I grabbed my phone and called Edward. It didn't take him long to answer. "Alice, what do you want?" He said casually.

"I know what you're up to Edward, so don't even think about it." Jasper looked at me in a strange way.

"Now what do you mean." He tried to sound all innocent.

"You're with Bella, and I already saw what you did to Emmetts Jeep. Don't even think about my closet Edward." I said furiously. How could I not be mad? My beautiful clothes, Bella couldn't be this mad.

"I don't know what you're talking about." How stubborn of him.

"You know what I mean." I rolled my eyes and Jasper got out of the bed.

"Too bad I don't Alice. Now what do you mean?" I could tell he was enjoying this.

"I'm coming home, and you're not gonna get away with this." I slammed my phone shut, not enough to break it, and got dressed. "C'mon Jasper, we're going home." He didn't argue as he knew Edward was up to something. We went to the hotel lobby and checked out. I forgot we didn't have a ride here.

**Bella POV**

The plane ride wasn't very long, though I wouldn't know, I was sleeping. First class is great. Edward woke me up when the plane landed. I was surprised, it wasn't even snowing, but the clouds were in front of the sun so it was dark outside. The weather was gloomy, and the wind started to pick up a little bit. Who would want to live here?! It brings your mood down a lot.

As I walked off the plane my scarf nearly blew away, but Edward got it. A tall guy came up to me and said "Welcome to Kodiak!" while shaking my hand. I looked at Edward and he just smiled. The guy ran off and started to greet more people. That was creepy, but we have to do some business here. We have to get rid of Alice's credit cards. I grabbed Edwards hand, and we went into the building.

**Alice POV**

The next time I see Bella she is so dead. Jasper and I rented a car and we're 3 seconds away from our house. I miss my car. As I stepped out of the rental, I saw Emmett and Rosalie behind us. "Where were you guys?" I asked while taking Jaspers hand into mine.

"I went hunting with-" Emmett started to say. I looked down and he was on his knees with his mouth wide open. I saw it. Emmetts Jeep was all.. pink and glittery. If he could cry, he would have. Rosalie took him into her arms and hugged him like her life depended on it. Emmett mouth was hanging so low, he was shocked almost as much I was. "C'mon Emmett, lets go inside and shower up." She said while trying to pull him. He didn't move an inch. His hands were locked onto the ground.

"Bbb-ut, m-yy-" Emmett tried to talk and failed. I walked over there with Jasper and we got his hands out of the ground. Who knew Emmett could be so strong. We got him in the house and he collapsed on the couch. "Why can't we sleep?" he said while he closed his eyes. Rosalie just sat in front of the couch.

"I'll buy you a new Jeep Emmett." She said slowly while trying to pull him off the couch. "Come on." I didn't wanna know what they were gonna do next, so I went upstairs to me room. When I was about to open the door, I was hit with another vision.

_Bella was in our garage. She was searching for something. She picked up red and black paint and went inside, but Edward was blocking her path. "Are you sure you wanna mess with Alice? Getting rid of her credit cards is enough but messing with her room is another." _THEY DID WHAT?! _He was looking at the ground, not even bothering to look her in the eye._

_"Edward you have to help me pull this off though. Alice is gonna be here soon and who knows when Rose and Emmett are coming home." She said while trying to convince him._

_"I'll help you on one condition." He looked her in the eyes._

_"Anything." she pleaded._

_"We hide in Hawaii when they come back. Carlisle and Esme are in South America and nobody will know." So they're in Hawaii huh?_

_"Fine, we're going to Hawaii." She said while Edward disappeared into my room. He started painting the walls black and wrote in red paint "you should have never made me dance." End of vision. _Is that what this is all about?! Making you dance? Bella I could have made it a lot worse. And your life is about to get a lot worse. I know how to get you back, and you'll never know. I'm gonna give hell to Bella, and she'll never forget this one. First I gotta get everybody to help.

I went back downstairs to get everybody else on it. I found Emmett and Rosalie... on the couch. Jasper was staring at the TV which wasn't even turned on. I sat on Jaspers lap, and we plotted on how to get Bella back. Emmetts eyes were full of life and Rosalie was grinning the whole time. "Let's go have some fun." Jasper said.

**A/N Again I'm sorry for not updating D: I'm gonna try and update later today or even tomorrow, but I haven't even started on chapter 9.**

**Thanks to my crazy alaskan friend :) jazlyn and her igloo :P**


	9. Our Turn

**A/N This is gonna be worth the wait. I promised you chapter 9 before monday and here it is :) I was having trouble trying to add more detail in this and trying to make sure that you understand it. This took a couple hours to write since I was getting really distracted.. **_**Jaz**_**. I love ya :)**

**This is another chapter where new things begin :D *throws cake in your face* yum.**

**And my first over 2500 word chapter. yay. *throws more cake* **

**Disclaimer: still don't own twilight. that's a no no. la la.**

Chapter 9

Our Turn

**Alice POV**

This plan is flawless. There is no way anything could ruin it. We're going to sell everything in Bella's room and jam the windows and doors shut so nobody can get in. And Charlie won't be home when we do, so nobody can catch us. Bella is never going to mess with us anymore. Just the thought of her _trying_ to ruin my clothes is crazy. It would take her weeks.

Charlie leaves for his vacation that we booked for him in a few minutes. That way, we have more time to get our _mission_ complete. Besides, that man needs to get out and get a life. Paris is a good way to fill his life with excitement (and maybe meet a few women as well.) We built a stakeout **(A/N the thought of stakeout made me laugh)** a couple miles away from the house. We have a truck that we can put all of her stuff in, then ship it off somewhere. Emmett and Rosalie are gonna carry everything on the truck, and Jasper and I have to find a way to jam the door and window shut to the point where nobody can enter or leave.

"We have to have it so that nothing can break through it or see through it." I said while thinking. Jasper tensed up beside me.

"Bullet proof glass works. And so that nobody can see through it, you paint it. Problem solved." He said while we exchanged looks.

"Let's go get it." I said while running towards our stakeout. We shouldn't have made it two miles away, but we can't have anybody suspicious. I reached our spot, and we both got into the car, and headed off for the hardware store.

**Bella POV**

Edward and I were walking down a path covered in snow. We had nothing to do here and our hotel was a few miles ahead. Something shining caught my eye, a big sign. It said "Welcome to Kodiak!" That's not all it said. Painted in small black letters at the bottom, it said "we ride polar bears to school"** (A/N check my profile for jazlyns reaction XD)** I laughed and Edward put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. Our own little paradise was here. "We're here." Edward said as he looked up.

"What?" I was confused, I thought we were just going for a walk. I squinted my eyes and saw people snowboarding. No no no no, I can't snowboard for my life. "Edward, I can't." I tried to stop walking, but he kept pulling me along.

"Don't worry, it's easy when you have a great trainer." He grinned and looked at me. In a flash, we were standing at the bottom of the hill.

**Alice POV**

We were back at the house and we have the bullet proof glass and some black paint. I made Jasper replace the windows with the glass, while I thought of how to barricade the door shut. There was always blocking it with cement, but if it got too heavy it might crash through the floor. But that's not gonna happen. If there was super glue around the edges around the door, it might work. But if Charlie pushed hard enough it would break. I'm out of options. I was thinking of walls, and it hit me. A brick wall. We could use bricks to cover the door. Not just one layer, but three. And there just so happened to be bricks and cement in the back of the truck, how convenient.

Emmett just brought the last thing out of the room; a CD Player. Jasper finished replacing the windows, and now it's my turn to seal the door shut. "Jasper!" I'm gonna have him do it instead. "I thought of how to seal the door shut so nobody can get it. And when you're done with that, drop the truck off at the store, they know what to do from there." I explained to him the three layers of brick walls after that, and of how the door opens inwards so he needs to find a way out. Since the windows are gone, he'll paint them from the inside while he's in there and make a small hole in the roof to escape. "Action time baby." I said while giving him a quick kiss. "Meet back at the house." We ran at full speed towards our house when I had a vision.

_Edward and Bella were walking down a path piled with snow. I saw a sign that said "Welcome to Kodiak!" They thought they could fool me. Now they are the fools. They were at a mountain and Edward was teaching Bella how to snowboard. Knowing Bella, she fell many times. After her last fall, they went into a cafe and began to talk. "Think Alice will see us here Edward?" she said, her eyes were full of worry._

_"It's a possibility, but she won't know __where__ we are." He replied while placing her hands in his. What a fool._

_"We still have to get rid of the credit cards you know." She said while pulling one out her pocket. She didn't have that in her pocket.. at least I didn't think she did._

_"We'll bury that one in the snow while we're here." He chuckled while he brought her a cup of hot chocolate. I rolled my eyes. She finished it and they went outside. Edward made a hole and Bella carefully placed it in there. He covered it back up like snow and walked over it. They held hands, and Edward kissed her passionate while glimmering snowflakes fell around them, making it a perfect scene. End of vision._ How dare they try to trick me.

We were at our house now, and Rosalie went upstairs to shower while Emmett crashed on the couch. I was so outraged with Edward and Bella, I went to his piano and completely destroyed it. I left the evidence because I _want_ him to know it was me. I stood there for who know how long. The next thing I heard, Rosalie was screaming an ear-piercing scream that would make any human deaf. Emmett was gone and I raced upstairs. I was shocked at what I found.

**Bella POV**

I kissed Edward with so much passion, if an avalanche was caused, I wouldn't have known. But something isn't right, I know Alice knows where we are. I pulled away for air and said "Edward we have to leave, Alice knows where we are." I can't imagine the things Alice would do if she caught us here.

"If you're so worried, then we can leave." Edward simply replied then kissed my cheek. I felt better but I don't know where we can go. We can't hide forever, we're gonna have to go back and face her wrath. I should just give in, there's nothing else I can do to avoid this. Edward was still looking at me.

"Nevermind Edward, let's just stay at a hotel, Alice can't possible know what hotel we're at." He smiled in agreement and we strutted towards the nearest hotel, which just happened to be a few miles away. This is going to be a long, but perfect, walk.

**Alice POV**

I... couldn't believe my eyes. Rosalie's hair was red and her body was blue... Rosalie was still screaming while Emmett was curled up in a ball against the wall. He was rocking back and forth and couldn't even look at Rose. The bathroom mirror was completely shattered. Rosalie hid in her closet. I wouldn't say hiding since the door was broken off. A failed attempt by Bella to glue it shut. Nice try, but I give her props for trying. Jasper walked in and said "I'm-" he stopped when he took one step in the room and walked back out to our room. I soon joined in, though I knew what was expected.

The room was black with the red words I saw in my vision. Jasper saw it and went downstairs. "What didn't they do Alice?" He sighed and sat on the couch. I know his pain.

"Jasper, we're going after them. But we need Rosalie _and_ Emmett with us to get them." When I say get them, I mean tie them up and take them with us by _force_. They're not getting away. Maybe we need help from Volturi. Ha, yeah right. I would take them there but I'm not that cruel.

"Rosalie isn't gonna come because of her... yeah. And Emmett is just about traumatized." He said while he hid his face in the pillow.

"We _need_ them for this. Make them come with us. Go up there and I'll be in the car. He walked at human speed to the room, while I walked slower to my car. I got in and somehow Jasper convinced them to come with me. Rosalie was hidden in a robe and a hoodie and Emmett wore... what he usually does but his face looked torn. Jasper was driving now, and I was hit again with _another_ vision, geez.

_ Edward and Bella were standing in front of a hotel. The Hilton. They walked inside and got their room number. Bella took the elevator while Edward took the stairs. Stupid competition to race to their room first. Edward beat her and they walked down the glorious hallway. Got it, their room number is 114. End of vision._ **(A/N kinda short? oh yeah)** The Hilton, room number 114, you're so in for it. "Jasper, stop by the store, I need to pick up a few things." I grinned evilly.

**Bella POV**

I was still on my five mile walk with Edward and me feet were getting sore, so I had him carry me. I saw the hotel come into view. The Hilton, what kinda of a name is that? Crazy Alaskan people. Edward placed me on my feet and we walked inside. It looked really fancy, probably a four star. I went to the nearest couch and just collapsed down on it. Edward came back with a room key and got me. "We're room 114. I'll race you." he grinned.

"That's not fair Edward, you know you're faster and you'll be there in a second." I said while I kept my eyes closed. I felt him carry me to the elevator. He walked out as the door shut and took the stairs. Stupid vampire speed. The elevator music was really annoying me and it gave me a headache. Why can't everything be quiet? I stepped out of the elevator and he held out his hand. I peacefully took it and he led me to our room. I went to the bed and Edward followed. I soon fell asleep in his arms.

**Edward POV**

My sweet Bella fell asleep in my arms. I had soft music playing on the TV and I knew my angel was enjoying it as she smiled in her sleep. I looked at her as she slept, and nothing could ruin this moment. I heard somebody approach the door and they knocked three times. "Who is it Edward?" she mumbled while she got up. I opened the door and I saw Alice. "Surprise." she grinned evilly. Before I could take a step, I was restrained by Emmett and Jasper. Oh shit, we're in for it.

**Bella POV**

I was peacefully dreaming, and I was in heaven. There was soft music playing and I drifted. It was ruined when I heard three knocks on the door. No, they ruined everything. I'm gonna have Edward kill them. "Who is it Edward?" I mumbled fiercely. I got up and tried to focus. Edward opened the door and Alice stood there. "Surprise" she said while glaring at me. Edward disappeared and he was on the back wall restrained by Emmett and Jasper. I knew we should have left! This is all my fault. Alice was by my side pushing me against the wall and Rosalie had her back to me. "You're busted." Alice said while the darkness took me.

**A/N There it is. This is like, 2 or 3 chapters in one cause I owe you guys for not updating all week :D was it a bit dramatic? The ending wasn't originally like this but I gotta make it interesting right? :D ****_10 reviews or no update._** **(10 is high but it's for both chapters)**

**And I wanna answer a few questions.**

**#1) Bella is **_**not**_** a vampire in this because it wouldn't be as fun/interesting if she was right? and I have no idea what I would do if Renesmee was in this.**

**#2) It is set before Breaking Dawn and after Eclipse I guess.**

**#3) Tiger is gonna come in a bit later. After chapter 10 now, but I have some things planned for it. I told my editor and she likes the ideas.**

**#4) Tiger is ****not**** a real Tiger, he just looks like one.**

**#5) Alice was in Vegas just because.**

**#6) I don't think Bella really got revenge on Jasper, but destroying their room counts I think right?**

**#7) At the end of this chapter, no Bella doesn't die, she is in shock and passes out from it (: Rose doesn't wanna be seen, and Edward just gets restrained. You'll see what happens next chapter :D **


	10. The Surrender

**A/N WOW WOW WOW it's been how long since I updated? Well I'm back!**

Chapter 10

The Surrender

Three long, painful months have passed since the "incident" (thats how I put it at least) with the little devils. It wasn't really supposed to happen. And yes, I am going to go on complaining of this stupid battle we had, and how pittiful we were. That's just how life goes. What goes around comes around right? Yeah. Im going to save myself the trouble and just stop thinking about it. Painful memories. I think of it as hell. Or better yet, worse than that. Is that even possible? She made me think that I had no real mind of my own. I had no purpose... no will. She created a mindless soul out of me. I bet that you would think that I would of gone completely mad by now right? Well you are dead wrong. I survived what I thought would be my death.

A cold, stone hand touched my shoulder and I shrieked. She came back. I turned around slowly on my heel and noticed it was Edward. "Oh, It's just you." I let out a sigh of relief and wrapped my arms around him.

"You wanna talk about it?" His cold breath made me shiver. Those past memories, are not for sharing.

"I don't even want to be reminded of it. The 'stuff' she did, the things I had to go through.. wasn't the most graceful. My mind was impacted and shaped into a different way. It's like she just got inside my head and twisted it around to make it her own. It all just leads to my downfall." I silently mummbled.

"It sounds like your talking about losing a war or city." What is he saying?

"Maybe, it's because I did lose this. The battle.. we lost. It's my fault, I knew we should of left!" I felt like sitting in a corner with a blade until I die.

"We couldn't keep running forever, we were gonna eventually get caught." If he is trying to make me feel better, it's not working.

"Well, maybe not forever, but just until they forget about this or something." I'm starting to feel drowsy..

"If you're messing with Alice, she won't forget." I only heard about half of what he said. "Don't be so negative about this all-out brawl we had. At least nobody... uh, nevermind."

"Ugh. I really need a break."

"How about we go to Jamaica. It's relaxing, rains a lot, and I heard it has a good beach," I saw him smilling. I couldn't help but smile back. But.. I starting swaying back and forth. I couldn't keep my balance. What's going on here..? I'm starting to see different colors and blobs, and.. shapes? It's all.. weird. As soon as my knees gave out, Edward caught me and set me on the couch. I can't.. see anymore. It's dark and cloudy. My vision was nothing. "Edward!" I said frantically. I basically screamed out. My hand was out in front of me, trying to find him. "I.. I-" I couldn't finish my sentence, it hurt too much. "Let me-" Those were the last words I heard from Edwards soothing voice, and I collapsed as I surrendered to the darkness.

**There it is. Short? Yeah it is. Sorry but ****horrible writers block****! Review review review! :D**


	11. The End or Beginning?

**A/N I'm still unsure about this story and where it is leading to, but here you go.**

**Check my profile for my editor's reaction to Tiger :D check it out**

**Disclaimer: I own Twilight. Really? **_**No**_**.**

Chapter 11

The End or Beginning?

**Bella POV**

_Here I am once again. This was futile; I'm everywhere and no where. But for once, I really don't know why I'm in this big, empty space. I'm just lurking the darkness, no light, no shine no nothing. Usually, I would be waking up, but no, I just have to stay out of the real world. What's wrong with you Bella? Wake up lazy bum. Yeah I will admit, it is nice to be in here sometimes. Just in my mind, seeing what I don't really know about myself. I learn things everytime I come here, like my mistakes. Let's see... there was snowboarding. I learned never to go snowboarding, ha. Seriously, why is it so hard for me to balance on the snow._

_And that time at the amusement park when I passed out from laughing too hard. Who does that?! It was really funny though. Haha, I'm laughing in my dream, that's possible right? I just want to get out of here now. I learned now to mess with Alice, blah blah. I should be waking up... now..._

_It's like magic now, I'm back in Volterra. Edward is in the Vultori "Headquarters" outside of the room Aro is in. "We can't grant his wish." Aro said thoughtfully. "His power is great, we can't just let that slip out of our hands. I lust for powers like that, you know that. You have to convince him to forget about Bella's death and join us. I will not let him continue his cursed life without him joining us. Either now or never." I.. died? Oh right, my "suicide" attempt. Not suicide, but jumping off a cliff sounded great, if it wasn't for the consequences you get afterwards. Aro switched positions in his chair and leaned forward. He waved Marcus and Caius out of the room, to talk to Edward I bet. I followed them._

_I was like a ghost right now, I would glide across the floor and walk through walls. Well, this is my nightmare after all right? They had a creative discussion about Aro wanted Edward to join them. It went back and forth, but Caius was trying to hold back. I could see it in his crimson eyes that he wanted to rip Edward apart right there for rejecting the position. Edward was winning by all means. It was constant chitter chatter now. Marcus still has no color in his voice, blah._

_A few minutes have passed since Aro gestured them out. Marcus walked in first and walked to his desk thing. Aro held out his hand, probably to see what happened with Edward, and Marcus placed his hand in Aro's. Aro's face got tense, and irritated. I could see his pissed off expression as he searched through his mind. "Go tell Edward we will grant his wish. I can always find somebody else to fill his position. Dismissed." Aro left the room and went to his chamber (_**A/N chamber? I dunno he just left.**)

_Edward stepped in the room, face full of confusion. Marcus and Felix went behind Edward and had him restrained completely. Caius had a metallic thing in his hand, and some flames shot out. I couldn't look, so I turned away. But I still saw the shadows._

_I saw the flames shoot out._

_I saw Caius' shadow come closer and closer to Edward's shadow._

_I saw Edwards shadow looked relaxed and peaceful._

_I saw flames around Edwards Shadow._

_I saw Marcus and Felix back away._

_I saw Edward just stand there._

_I heard Edward whisper "Here I come Bella."_

_I turned around and saw the flames swallowing Edward._

_I heard murder screams from Edward._

_I saw the black smoke._

_I didn't see Edward._

_I heard myself scream._

***

"Carlise! Wake her up!" Edward was yelling frantically. I was awake.. or was I? I could tell everybody was around me, looking over me. I felt something wet sliding down my face.

"Don't worry, Bella is going to open her eyes in three... two... one.." Alice said, timing it out perfectly. I shot forward with my eyes forward. I was panting and noticed I was basically covered in sweat. Ew gross. My breathing was heavy and off. I looked around, my vision still a little bit fuzzy. Everything cleared up in a few seconds. Edward cold arms wrapped around me and it felt good. "I counted it out perfectly." Alice smiled and walked off. Edward took my face in his hands.

"Are you alright." He said blissfully, face full of worry though. I guess my nightmare came to life with my screaming.

"Yeah, I'm perfect. Why wouldn't I be?" I said while pulling the piles of blankets off of me. That's why it was so hot under there.

"You were screaming a lot." His face looked down.

"Oh, I was having a nightmare." I took the wet towel from Carlisle and cooled off my face. You have no idea how good it felt.

"Which was..?" He sat down and waiting for my reply while Alice sat with Jasper.

"Well... it was an almost-replay of a few months ago. Edward was in Volterra-" I started.

"No wonder why she had a nightmare." Jasper snickered.

"Well anyways- basically Edward came there for a death wish and Aro granted it. You came back into your death room, and Caius..." I couldn't finish the rest, too painful on me.

"It's ok Bella, you don't have to say the rest, we understand." Alice cheerfully said while giving me a hug. Edward joined her and I guess it turned into a while family hug.

"I'm not going anywhere Bella." Edward gave me a kiss and we went downstairs. There's no way I'm leaving Edward's side. I'm gonna be by his side, and he is sticking to mine. I'm not gonna let some person just take him away like that. If the Vultori ever come for him, I'm going to fight for him until the end.

***

I'm glad my nightmares are finally over. Carlisle put me on medicine so I don't start flipping out again. I never imagined getting revenge on Alice would turn out so bad. I mean really.. was painting Emmetts Jeep so bad? Was destroying mirrors bad, but talk about bad luck for the next thousand years. Was super gluing some doors together so bad?! I guess she just really over-reacting. Anger Management. Look into it.

Charlie was worried sick about me when I was gone for days. I lied and said I was merely on vacation in Jamaica with Edward. Well I _was_ going to go there, but plans changes so we couldn't go. Instead, he treated me to a romantic dinner. Great huh? But the whole family came and Emmett thought it would be funny to put hot sauce in my drink. The outcome wasn't great, I kinda went running to the bathroom with my mouth on fire. I decided not to get him back, as I knew it wouldn't end great.

My life had been great now, Alice and I are getting along. She would be nice, as long as i cooperated with her shopping trips. I guess I will be busy for the next couple years. And, Rosalie made me "repair" her mirrors all over the house. By me I mean Edward. And just to annoy me, Emmett put a dance pad and huge speakers in the living room. I would of gotten him back, but it would lead to chaos.. again.

I knew that perfect way to get them back without actually getting them back!

"Stupid buttons won't work!" Emmett shouted while throwing the Wii remote at the wall and it shattered. Rosalie gave him a dirty look. Alice went to a cabinet and got out another one and threw it to Emmett.

"You're lucky we bought tons of extras." She scolded while rolling her eyes. "Go kick ass Jasper" Joy was in her voice. On the TV was Super Smash Brother Brawl. That was my big master plan. 4 people can play at once and you can beat their character. It's really perfect.

"You wanna play Bella?" Edward handed me the remote. I wasn't sure, I can't play these sort of games. I took the remote as I accepted the challenge.

"You sure she can play?" Emmett snickered. That's it. I pressed the A button and Emmett's character went _flying_ out of the battlefield! His jaw was on the floor. "It's on!"

"I hope you were warming up because I would beat you any day." I taunted. Edward stole Carlise's remote and joined me.

"Wanna team up?" He had a perfect evil smile. I could only smile evilly back. It was me and Edward against Emmett and Jasper. "Jasper is mine, you get Emmett."

"With pleasure." I said coldly as i released a series of hits at Emmett, but he got me back and we both ended up getting blown up.

Many hours passed as the KO's continued. It was having fun for once. Next time, we should get Mario Cart and test our skills as racing. Who am I kidding I would lose in 2 seconds! But half way into the game Jasper and Emmett switched out, so it left me and Edward.

***

This time, we only played for 45 minutes. It's old now. If you played it for 6 hours straight don't you think it would be old? I scooted closer and he pulled me in tighter.

"Tiger come back!" Emmett shouted. I saw this blue fur ball run across the living room floor in zig-zag lines. Oh my god, tiger is blue? I almost wanted to cry. I picked him up and his big black eyes looked me in the eyes in fear. I felt so bad for it, I just wanted to to kill Emmett as I knew he was involved some how. Emmett came running in with blue-stained rubber gloves. Once he saw me with the blue cat, he took the off and threw them in the hall. "What happened to Tiger?" He tried to look all innocent and surprised.

"You got blue dye all over my floor!" Esme shouted. "Go find a mop and clean it up." She stomped away to her room. I bet Carlisle was waiting. I laughed as I looked at Tiger. It's so sad, he isn't even a tiger look-alike now. I got all sad and depressed. Emmett was still here trying to act curious.

"How dare you dye Tiger blue!" I scolded harshly.

"It wasn't even me!" Emmett sat down on the couch and got comfortable. He isn't gonna win this.

"It was all him!" I heard Jasper shout from the hallway. Emmett was gone before I could tell him off.

"Now what do we do?" I complained as I leaned onto Edward.

"We wait and see what happens." He replied. We heard a few bangs and booms, and a fight.

"You said you would tell them!" I heard Emmett yell from a distant.

"I'm not going to lie either." Jasper quietly said, I barely heard him as there was a pounding sound on the wall.

"You're making everything worse!" Emmett said fiercely. It got all quiet. I spoke too soon. Emmett came flying out of the wall, followed my Jasper on top of him. They wrestled a bit, it was a bit quick and I couldn't keep up with the fast movements. I looked at Edward and I looked back to find out the Emmett pinned Jasper. They both started cracking up and laughing so hard.

"We should leave Bella." Edward smiled.

"Why?"

"You will see why." I didn't wanna argue so I got on his back and we were 7 feet away from the house and we heard Esme blow up in fury. You don't even wanna know the things that she said, it was.. complicated. We stopped at the first tree and saw the fight between Esme and the guys. It got to the point where she threw a mop at Emmett. Who knew she had it in her. I smiled big. Esme left and Emmett and Jasper ran out to meet with us.

"Esme has gone crazy." Emmett said with a big smile. I know that smile...

"Emmett, I know your smile. What do you have planned?" I looked down, I'm not gonna even get involved.

"You gotta help us if you wanna know." Emmett has a crooked smile of evil. Not as good as Edward's though. I walked away with Edward as I knew it was gonna end bad. As we stepped inside Alice came up to me.

"Hey guess what we're gonna do?" Alice said merrily. Oh boy, another adventure.

**A/N oh another adventure? Cliffhanger :D Review please!**


	12. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

**Well that's the end! It ends with Alice having an idea of a game to play and there is a sequel to this.**

**I will uh, write it when I get finished with **_**Broken Sorrows**_** my new horror story. I'm still working on it so it will be up soon.  
**

**You should check it out.  
**

**Until then, I don't know, go out there and find your entertainment (:**

**- Aly**


End file.
